If She Lived
by SassyPrincess14
Summary: If Beth hadn't died, if she and the group had gotten to leave Atlanta together, this is what should have happened. A short little OneShot to help Bethly fans coupe with the tragic loss from the season 5 mid-season finale. Daryl/Beth. T for TWD themes and such. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I haven't written a TWD fan fiction in a long, long time. And, for those of you that read my other stuff, you know that I only do OC stories and I have only ever done one one-shot (For Boondock Saints). This is my way of venting after tonight's episode, I cried so hard, being as I'm a diehard Bethly shipper. Anyway, this is basically what I like to think would have happened if Beth would have...made it through the ep...OMG gonna cry again. ENJOY.**

The group sat around the fire together, all of them, finally back together. Maggie had her arm around her sister, smiling happily. The sisters hugged for about the millionth time. "Alright, who's taking watch first?" Rick asked the group, smiling at Beth and Carol both, happy to have them back.

"I'll do it," Abraham said.

"Me too," Rosita agreed.

"And me," Tara jumped in.

"Okay, everyone get some rest," Rick said.

Beth observed the group for a moment. She noticed Daryl and he caught her eye before walking into the words a ways. "I'll be back," she told Maggie.

"Be careful," the elder sister said and the blonde nodded. She walked in the direction Daryl had. She caught up to him and saw him leaning against a tree.

"You were waitin' for me?" Beth asked. Daryl nodded, giving her a sly smile.

"I'm glad yer a'right. I thought we'd lost ya..."

"I'm not going anywhere now," she told him, bumping her shoulder against his.

"I'm sorry 'bout them gettin' to ya," Daryl looked at her, genuinely meaning it.

"I know. It wasn't your fault to begin with."

"I ran and ran, trying to catch up to ya...I tried, Beth, I tried," his hands took the side of her face on their own accord. "I did everythin' I could..."

Beth closed her eyes against Daryl's touch. She gave him a smiled. "I know you did, Daryl, because that's who you are. You're...you're such a good person, and I know you would do anythin' and everythin'." She kissed him. Beth Greene did what seemed like the impossible to most, she kissed Daryl Dixon. Why? Because she wanted to. Because she needed to.

"Beth..." Daryl trailed off, he had kissed her back. He didn't think she would ever want to kiss him just because they were from different worlds, but when he thought about it, now they were in the same world. The one filled with walkers, the one where their life could end in a blink of an eye.

"Daryl," she replied with a grin. She removed his dark hair from his face and backed away a little. "You still have some hunting to teach me, remember?"

It was as if she was a much happier her. She had let go of any anger she had left, she was happy to be able to do whatever she was able to do.

"Do I?"

"Yep, tomorrow at sun up?"

How could he say no? Daryl couldn't hide the smile from his face. Usually he could hold it back but either he saw no need to hide it or he just was not physically able to.

"Sun up then," he agreed. She kissed his cheek and made her way back to the campfire.

The sun rose early that morning and it was Beth who woke Daryl up, she shook his shoulder gently and he opened his blue eyes to meet hers. "We're loosin' daylight," she grinned. He nodded and got up from the ground. He grabbed his bow and the two made their way into the woods. They saw Tara on their way and Daryl held up his bow, she just nodded and they made their way deep into the woods.

Daryl spent about an hour with the basics on bow training. Once they came to a rabbit, Daryl held the bow out to the smaller girl. She aimed it, just like he had showed her. She shot the bow and hit it about a quarter inch from the eyeball.

"I did it!" Beth exclaimed. She grabbed the sides of Daryl's face and kissed him bravely. He kissed her back, surprised he was open to the idea.

"Next time, ya gotta hit it in the eye," Daryl stated. Beth nodded, a proud smile on her face.

"Well, let's keep hunting then," Beth grinned. "And when I hit it again, you gotta kiss me."

"That ain't part of the deal."

"You liked kissing me though," she said. "Don't try to hide it."

"Beth."

"Daryl," she countered. "All that time we spent together...I...I don't know. It made me see you, really see you...The whole time I was stuck in that...in that place I missed just being with you, you saying some smart ass thing. Or even seeing you eat those nasty pig's feet! I missed you and life is too short, especially now...to lie to yourself about what you want."

"Beth...I..." He didn't know what to say to her.

"You don't have to say anything...You can just kiss me," Beth felt so brave that she couldn't keep herself from speaking her mind.

So that was what Daryl did. He pressed his lips to hers and leaned her back against the tree behind them. He tried to pour every thought he had had about her over the past few weeks into that kiss, he had missed her so much but she couldn't bring himself to say it, he still could not form the words for her.

"They'll be lookin' for us soon," Beth said, happy to have finally broken through Daryl's shell, to have finally gotten to see what was on the other side of that wall he built up. "We should probably take the rabbit and head back."

"Mm," Daryl agreed. "Now I gotta teach you how to skin it," he grinned at her.

She held back the look of disgust from her face. "I look forward to it."

**AN: So there's my little Oneshot. I hope you enjoyed reading it and maybe it eased a bit of the sadness from the ep tonight...I'd like to hear from all of you, about what you thought about it...or you can vent about the episode. I don't mind that either. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hey guys. I've gotten almost 20 reviews from that one little one shot. I know everyone is hurting so I have a new story posted to help all Bethyl shippers. It's called "Alive" and it can be found on my page. Give it a try. **


End file.
